La mujer de los Namikaze
by nadechko
Summary: Tres hermanos ...una mujer.lemon ADP
1. Prologa

Hola a todo este es mi primera historia como ADP de un libro que me encanto espero que les gustes.

**PAREJAS : NARUTO X HINATA X kURAMA X MENMA**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON**

**...**

**...**

**_ARGUMENTO_**

**_Hinata Hyuga está huyendo de los errores que cometió por su ignorancia... hasta que llego a caer en los brazos de los hermanos Namikaze._**

**_Kurama, Naruto y Menma no estaban buscando mujeres. Están buscando una mujer. Una mujer para compartir sus vidas y sus camas. No querían una aventura, querían una mujer que les cumplan…están perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla._**

**_Eso es hasta que Kurama encuentra a Hinata, caída en la nieve, cerca de su cabaña. Sabe que ella es diferente desde el minuto en que la coge en los brazos. Pero antes de estar seguro, necesita conocer las reacciones de sus hermanos. Poco después, es evidente que ella es la mujer que estaban buscando._**

**_Pero los problemas los acechan hasta que puedan resolver, como convencerla de que les pertenece y_ _mantenerla a salvo del hombre que la quiere muerta._**


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Kurama Namikaze se abrigó más y bajó el Stetson, mientras salía. Bajó por el sinuoso pavimento hasta el buzón, con el rostro entumecido por el áspero viento. El invierno acababa de comenzar y él ya estaba inquieto. La casa estaba silenciosa, alojando solo a él y a sus dos hermanos, hasta la próxima temporada de caza, cuando se llenaría de clientes. Durante diez años, guió a los cazadores a través de las montañas. Pero ahora se sentía nervioso. Insatisfecho.

Abrió el buzón y agarró los sobres. Se volvía a la casa, hojeando sin interés los sobres, cuando le llamó la atención un destello de color. Él parpadeó, volviendo a mirar. Allí, en la zanja, mitad cubierta por la nieve, había una persona. Dejando caer los sobres, se fue corriendo hacía ella y se arrodilló en la nieve. Atemorizado de lo que encontraría, agarró un pequeño hombro y le dio la vuelta. Sorprendentemente, era una mujer. Una hermosa mujer. Le buscó el pulso, aguantando la respiración hasta que sintió un débil temblor en el cuello. Le quitó la nieve de la cara y acarició su rubio pelo. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

La cogió en los brazos, se levantó y caminó hacía la casa. Miró su pálido rostro, sintiendo una punzada en la ingle. Le recorrió un escalofrió y se vio invadido por emociones desconocidas. Ira, posesividad, preocupación, pura y simple lujuria.

Su verga se estaba hinchando y los vaqueros le quedaban cada vez más apretados. Fue conmocionado por el descubrimiento de que era ella, su mujer. Él nunca había reaccionado tan fuertemente a una mujer, y ciertamente no a una a la que no conocía, pero daba igual; sus hermanos podrían no sentir lo mismo.

De todos modos, no la podía dejar congelarse hasta morir. No pensaría en sus hermanos, hasta estar seguro de que no moriría.

Cuando entró en la casa, Naruto levantó la cabeza del sofá, en donde estaba leyendo. Dejó caer el libro cuando vio la mujer de los brazos de Kurama.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigió, levantándose.

—La encontré afuera, en la zanja —murmuró Kurama, examinado a su hermano, para ver su reacción.

Naruto acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y miró a la mujer.

—¿Está viva?

—¿Qué está pasando? —indagó Menma, cuando entró en el salón. Su expresión era impenetrable, una mirada que había llegado a ser su segunda naturaleza, desde que salió del ejército. Por la primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kurama sintió esperanza. Daría cualquier cosa para poder sacar a Menma de su infierno personal, en el que vivía. Si ella fuera la mujer...

Kurama volvió su atención a la mujer de sus brazos.

—Necesito calentarla. Ve a preparar un baño caliente mientras yo le quito esta ropa mojada —le pidió a Menma. Naruto levantó una ceja.

—¿Vas desnudarla aquí?

Kurama se encogió los hombros.

—Dudo que la modestia sea importante, cuando te estás muriendo de frío.

Los ojos de Naruto se apenaron y se acercó más a la mujer. La estudió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Es bonita —dijo él en voz brusca.

Cuando miró a Kurama, sus ojos brillaban por múltiples emociones: deseo, ternura y posesividad. Kurama sintió triunfo. ¡Naruto sentía lo mismo!

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Menma cuándo volvió a la habitación.

—¿El baño está preparado? —inquirió Kurama.

Menma asintió y Kurama pasó rápidamente por al lado.

—Te explicará Naruto —dijo animado.

Kurama caminó hasta su cuarto y la acostó suavemente en la cama. Ni siquiera tenía un abrigo. Frunciendo el ceño, empezó a quitarle el suéter mojado. Estaba helada. Cuando tiró el suéter por encima de la cabeza, se le cortó la respiración. El pequeño sostén que vestía no cubría mucho. La segunda cosa que notó, fue una grande contusión que arruinaba su piel de porcelana. Era del tamaño de su mano. Y él tenía manos grandes. ¿Tuvo alguna clase de accidente? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo caída en la zanja? Continuó su trabajo, quitándole los húmedos vaqueros. Mientras se los quitaba, vio claramente los azuloscuro rizos, a través de sus bragas. Así que ella no era rubia natural.

Sintiendo culpa por un instante, le quitó tanto las bragas como el sostén, dejándola completamente desnuda y la miró. No pensaba que fuera posible ponerse aún más duro. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba en alerta roja. Bastaría un toque y estallaría. Juro ardientemente y luchó para controlar sus furiosas hormonas. Estaba inconsciente y herida, y todo en lo que podía pensar era meter su polla tan adentro, hasta que convertirla en suya para siempre.

La examinó en busca de cualquier herida. Su piel estaba fría, pero no presentaba ninguna señal de congelación. El baño no debía hacerle ningún daño.

Con mucho cuidado, levantó su cuerpo desnudo y la llevó al enorme baño que compartía con sus hermanos. Era del tamaño de una habitación, con dos duchas y una bañera jacuzzi. Una pared tenía cuatro pilas. Una indirecta de que un día, habría una mujer para compartir sus vidas.

La bañera estaba llena y él la dejó en el agua templada. Ella gimió, pero no abrió los ojos. La sostuvo, para que no resbalase en la bañera. Se giró, cuando escuchó la puerta. Menma estaba allí, con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Naruto dice que es ella.

Kurama asintió, sin saber que decir. Sabía que Menma necesitaba aceptarlo. Menma miró a la mujer, pero no se acercó.

—Esperaré hasta que acabes. No quiero que se despierte y encuentre a dos hombres en el baño. Podría asustarse.

—No tardaré —dijo Kurama, intentando interpretar las sombras de los ojos de Menma—. Hazme el favor de meterle las ropas en la secadora.

Menma se encogió los hombros y salió del baño, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él.

Kurama volvió su atención hacia ella, para verla abrir los ojos. Ojos blancos y suaves, lo miraron fijamente con choque y confusión. Después, con miedo.

La primera cosa que sintió Hinata era un calor delicioso. Después de haber sentido tanto frío, durante tanto tiempo, estaba segura de que había muerto y había llegado al cielo. O quizá al infierno, a juzgar por la temperatura.

Entonces abrió los ojos y decidió que era el cielo, porque el demonio no podía ser tan atractivo como el hombre que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

Después de mirarle fijamente por un momento, se dio cuenta de qué estaba desnuda. En una bañera. Con un magnífico extraño mirándola, completamente imperturbable ante su desnudez. Quizá en vez de babear, debería tener miedo.

—No voy a hacerte daño —dijo el hombre con voz serena, mientras se alejaba de la bañera—. Te encontré en la nieve.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y unió las piernas, tratando de esconder su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, odiando el tono vacilante de su voz.

—En el Pabellón de Caza Tres Hermanos —contestó él._ ¿Tienes alguna herida?

Se apretó el pecho y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—En la secadora. Le dejaré una camisa hasta que se sequen.

A pesar del calor del agua, sintió un escalofrío y sus pezones se endurecieron. El hombre era muy tentador. Tenía pelo rojo oscuro y corto y hombros anchos. Era muy atractivo.

Él se levantó, y ella miró sus largas piernas, apretadas por los vaqueros. Casi gimió en alto cuando vio las botas de vaquero. Siempre la atraían los hombres que llevaban botas de vaquero.

Jadeó cuando él la sacó del agua. Antes de que pudiera protestar, la envolvió en una toalla enorme y la sacó del baño. Ahogó su sermón cuando él la puso sobre la enorme cama. Ella juntó las puntas de la toalla y las apretó contra ella.

Él le dio la espalda y desapareció en el armario. Segundos más tarde, regresó con una camisa de franela y un par de pantalones.

—Son muy grandes para ti, pero servirán hasta que se secarán tus ropas.

Se las dio, mientras que sus ojos le acariciaban el rostro. Debía tener miedo. Estaba en la casa de un hombre desconocido. Desnuda como el día en el que nació. Y aún así, no se sentía amenazada por él.

Casi se rió de lo ilógico de la situación. La mayoría de los hombres la asustaban. Y con una buena razón. ¿Entonces, porque no estaba gritando? Por qué continuaba allí, mirándolo fijamente, ¿como si quisiera desnudarle? Debería salir por la puerta, corriendo como una loca.

En vez de eso, cogió la camisa que le ofrecía, estremeciéndose locamente cuando sus manos se tocaron. El fuego llenaba sus ojos y ardía su carne, cuando su mirada recorrió su cuerpo.

—Te dejaré vestirte —dijo él. Cuando_ acabes, ve al salón a calentarte.

—Gra… gracias —tartamudeó ella.

En cuanto él dejó el cuarto, se levantó, se quitó la toalla y puso la camisa. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y se arremangó las mangas hasta tener las manos libres. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones. Cuando se levantó, le cayeron hasta los tobillos. Los subió otra vez, pero volvieron a caerse, irritándola.

Bien, él me vio con mucho menos. Por lo menos, la camisa era bastante bien. Esperaba que su ropa no tardara en secarse.

Echo un vistazo en el espejo de encima de la cómoda y se estremeció por lo que vio. Su pelo estaba hecho un asco y el tinte era espantoso. No había alcanzado el efecto deseado, lo de alterar su apariencia.

Se arregló la camisa e, indecisa, salió del cuarto. Atravesó el pasillo, echando un vistazo por todas partes. Al final, se paró y miró avergonzada.

La miraban fijamente tres hombres, no uno solo. Tres magníficos hombres. Y allí estaba ella, con nada más que una camisa. Empezó a retroceder, pero el hombre que la bañó, la agarró por el codo.

—No tengas miedo. A propósito, soy Kurama —la hizo entrar en la sala, a pesar de su renuencia—. Ésos dos son mis hermanos, Menma y Naruto.

Ella les miró, nerviosa e insegura, usando el cuerpo de Kurama para protegerse de las miradas.

—No dijo nada sobre hermanos.

—Yo te dije el nombre del rancho —contestó él, risueño.

Encontró su mano y la acarició.

—No te preocupe, cariño. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

Ella se estremeció. No de miedo, si no del sex appeal de aquella voz. ¿Cómo podía sentirse segura con un desconocido? Se lamió los labios.

—Soy Hinata —su voz era poco más que un murmullo.

Uno de los hermanos se levantó del sofá y la empujó hacía la chimenea.

—Acércate al fuego, para calentarte —su voz ronca, parecía chocolate derretido.

¡Oh, Señor! Debo estar soñando.

—¿Cuál de los hermanos eres tú? —preguntó, vacilando por un momento.

—Soy Naruto —le sonrió ampliamente. Tiró ligeramente de su mano y ella le dejó acercarla al fuego.

Naruto era tan grande como Kurama. La única diferencia entre ellos eran los ojos y el pelo. Naruto tenían el pelo rubio y corto. Pero Kurama tenía ojos rojos y cabello rojo, Naruto tenía ojos azules claros. Los ojos de Menma eran azules, oscuros y fríos, era un poco más ligero que su hermano Naruto y su pelo negro oscuro, un poco largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía una mirada salvaje, bárbara, era el tipo de hombre que una mujer quería domar instintivamente. Parecía el más joven, pero Hinata no estaba segura. Todos eran atractivos, con edades cercanas, mientras que Kurama debía ser el mayor.

Naruto la hizo sentarse en una butaca, cerca del fuego. Después, estiró las manos al fuego, dejando al calor difundirse por el cuerpo.

Estaba nerviosa. Todos la miraban fijamente. Podía sentirlos. Todos la habrían visto desnuda. ¿Era por eso qué la miraban con tal intensidad?

Naruto alimentó el fuego.

—¿Qué te pasó, Hinata? ¿Por qué estabas caída en el foso? Ni siquiera estabas vestida para este tiempo.

Ella tragó, insegura de como contestar. Buscó rápidamente una disculpa admisible.

—Mi coche se estropeó un poco más abajo, en la montaña. Salí a buscar ayuda. Debo de haberme caído. Realmente, no me recuerdo.

La mayor parte era verdad. Lo era todo, pero no quería dar más detallas.

—¿Estás segura qué estás bien? —habló Menma, por la primera vez. Sus ojos la examinaban, intentando arrancar sus secretos. Era el más tranquilo, más serio, más desconfiado.

—Estoy bien, realmente —miró a Kurama._ ¿Mis ropas se han secado? Debo irme.

Menma frunció el ceño, Naruto se tensó, la expresión de Kurama se ensombreció.

—No creo que debes salir con ese tiempo —dijo Kurama con firmeza.

Naruto asintió.

—No hay razón para irte, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientes mejor. Menma y yo iremos a buscarte el coche y lo remolcaremos hasta aquí, para cuando lo necesitas.

La incertidumbre la hizo hesitar. Lógicamente, debía seguir lo más lejos posible, pero aquí se sentía segura, y estaba cansada de huir.

Se miró las manos e intentó controlarse el temblor. Estaba muy cansada y no conseguía recordar la última vez que había comido.

Kurama se arrodilló a su lado y agarró su barbilla con su grande mano.

—No tienes que irte a ninguno lado, cariño. Puedes quedarte aquí mismo. Cuidaremos de ti.

Si ella pensó que no podía excitarse más, se había equivocado. Aunque se lo dijo gentilmente, se sentía la orden. Quería que se quedara.

—Yo... yo no sé —cerró los ojos y se mareó; luchó para abrirlos de nuevo, pero la sala se movía a su alrededor. Y todo se oscureció.


	3. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA! Bueno solo quiero aclarar unos puntos:**

**1. Kurama si es el mayor,Naruto el medio, Menma el menor **

**2. Como es una adaptación las personalidades no propria cambiarlas **

**Bueno eso es todo que quería aclarar ¡BAY!**

**Capítulo 2**

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kurama sostuvo la cabeza de Hinata mientras ella se caía. La sacó de la silla y la agarró en los brazos. Estaba claro que estaba exhausta y probablemente hambrienta, como lo indicaba su delgadez.

—La pondré en mi cuarto —dijo, mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

—Iré con Menma a buscar el coche —dijo Naruto.

Kurama la puso en la cama y la cubrió con la colcha. Gimió suavemente, y una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero no abrió los ojos.

Sintió una punzada en la sien y rechinó los dientes. Estaba huyendo de algo. O de alguien. Estaba tan asustada como un potro recién nacido y en sus ojos había tantos secretos, que en algunos momentos era difícil distinguir el color.

La contusión de las costillas lo molestaba. Podía ser de alguna caída, pero lo dudaba. No parecía reciente. Asió un mechón de pelo, notando la desigualdad del color. Apostaría que era peliazul. Del misma color que el pelo de entre sus piernas.

Con una ternura que no exhibía desde hace mucho tiempo, arregló la colcha en torno al cuello y caminó callado hacía la puerta. Necesitaba de un baño helado para calmar su dura polla, pero optó por salir y esperar a Naruto y Menma.

Llegaron media hora más tarde, conduciendo el jeep. Kurama caminó a su encuentro.

—¿Que encontraron?

—Nada —contestó Naruto.

Kurama levantó una ceja. Entonces el ángel mintió. ¿No estaba pensando claramente, u honestamente creyó qué no lo descubrirían?

—¿Cómo ésta? —preguntó Menma.

—Durmiendo —contestó Kurama—. Necesita comer.

Naruto parecía preocupado. Un sentimiento que Kurama comprendía. Que ellos hubieran encontrado a su mujer, era nada menos que sorprendente. Pero parecía que traía problemas.

Menma pareció incómodo.

—Nunca pensé que la encontraríamos. Y ahora que la tenemos, todo lo que puedo pensar es: ¿Y si no quiere quedarse? Yo también lo sentí. Pap dijo siempre que lo sabríamos, pero hasta ahora, pensé que era una exageración.

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto bajito—. Yo también lo sentí.

—Tiene problemas —dijo Kurama—. Tiene una contusión del tamaño de mi mano en las costillas, y no me gusta ni imaginar como sucedió. Y no es una rubia natural. Hizo un pobre trabajo para parecer así. Una señal de que tenía prisa.

—¿Cree que alguien la sigue? —cuestionó Naruto, con el rostro ensombrecido.

Menma cerró los puños.

—¿Quién quería lastimar una cosa tan pequeña?

—No sé, pero una cosa es cierta. No podemos dejarla ir, no importa lo que tengamos que hacer —dijo Kurama adustamente.

—¿Quién va a abordarla primero? —preguntó Menma.

Kurama se puso pensativo.

—Iré yo —dijo finalmente—. Es como tiene que ser. Es mi responsabilidad. Vosotros ayudarais en hacerla sentirse lo más cómoda posible. Vamos a tener que ir despacio o tengo miedo que pueda enloquecer.

—Ve con calma, Kurama —le advirtió Naruto.

Kurama lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

Naruto no retrocedió.

—Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. Domas. Es tu naturaleza. Vas a tener que limitarte con ella. No creo que vaya a confiar, si se siente amenazada.

Las palabras irritaron a Kurama, pero sabía que Naruto tenía razón. Era autoritario, tanto en su vida personal, como en la profesional, quería siempre las cosas de su manera. En su mente, Hinata era suya, no importaba si lo aceptara o no.

—Lo recordaré —dijo secamente—. Ahora que hemos acabado, voy a verla. ¿Por qué no preparan la cena?

Kurama se deslizó en el cuarto, para ver a Hinata durmiendo silenciosamente. Después de quitarse las botas, levantó la colcha y se acomodó a su lado. Sorprendentemente, ella emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y se acurrucó contra él. Los senos se frotaron eróticamente contra su pecho, y su verga se hinchó contra los muslos. Cuando se movió contra él, su camisa se subió sobre las caderas, exponiendo su culo suculento. Incapaz de contenerse, levantó su mano para acariciar sus caderas y alzar la camisa hasta la cintura. Sus rizos oscuros lo atrajeron, le separó los labios del coño y resbaló el pulgar hacia abajo, sobre su botón. El dedo corazón bajó más, tocando su entrada, mientras que su pulgar continuaba acariciándola.

Ella gimió, cuando la penetró con un dedo y comenzó un leve movimiento circular. Estaba caliente y mojada y él estaba listo para estallar solo con tocarla.

Usando los dedos, apartó los labios de su coño y deslizó el pulgar por el clítoris. Su dedo medio se movió más abajo, acariciando la entrada y con el pulgar continuó el masaje. Respiró apresuradamente y se movió contra su mano. Sumergió un dedo, cerrando los ojos, fingiendo que era su polla. Era apretada. Condenadamente apretada.

Inclinó la cabeza y movió sus labios por el cuello de la camisa, hasta encontrar un tenso pezón. Cuando lo tocó, ella gimió. Movió su pulgar más rápido, mientras chupaba su teta. Se apretó contra su mano, cerrando las piernas en torno a ella, a medida que alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Captó su grito de placer con la boca. Lentamente, retiró la mano de su centro. Él podía sentir su esencia en su mano y quiso saborearlo. Estaba dolido por enterrar su eje entre sus piernas y amarla como nunca lo estuvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron somnolientos, los labios hinchados de sus besos.

—Dime que no estoy soñando —susurró ella.

—No estás soñando.

Con los ojos amplios, ella dejó salir un grito de sorpresa. Se alejó de él, cubriéndose con la colcha.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —exigió ella, con la voz aún carrasposa por la pasión. Y muy

Sonrojada

Miró la confusión de sus ojos y su lucha entre el placer que sentía y su instinto natural.

—Te di un orgasmo —dijo simplemente.

—Yo... tú... —cerró la boca.

Le puso la mano en la nuca y la acercó.

—Por si te preguntas —le dio un beso largo y duro— planeo volver a hacerlo. Luego.

Ella lo empujó.

—Pero...

—Me deseas —él dijo con certeza—. Y yo te deseo más de lo que desee alguna otra mujer. Y voy a cuidarte.

Hinata lo miró fijamente, en choque. Su corazón se aceleró. No solo había experimentado el mayor orgasmo de su vida —bueno, el único orgasmo de su vida, y si esto era normal, no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivían las mujeres— pero aquella declaración le llegó directamente a su corazón.

No podía creerle. Además, para empezar, su corazón la puso en la situación en la que se encontraba. Su deseo de ser amada y apreciada. El simple pensamiento de lo que estúpida fue, le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Su expresión estaba suave.

—¿Quién te hirió, cariño? ¿Quién metió el miedo en tus ojos?

Ella tragó, nerviosa. Ese hombre, sin duda, era demasiado perceptivo. ¿Cómo podía estar acostada, casi desnuda, con un hombre al que conocía de menos de un día? Cerró los ojos. Eso no estaba pasando. Era un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso, pensó, pero un sueño. En cualquier momento volvería al horror de su vida.

—Déjame traerte tu ropa —dijo Kurama, saliendo de la cama—. Tienes que comer algo.

Instantes después, regresó con sus vaqueros y su suéter. Balanceaba su ropa íntima en un dedo y ella se apresuró en arrancarla de su mano.

—Estaré en la cocina. Ven cuando estés lista.

Cuando él se fue, salió de la cama y rápidamente se puso la ropa interior. Su coño aún estaba latiendo por el explosivo orgasmo. Despacio, pasó los dedos sobre la seda de las bragas y deslizó la mano dentro.

Dudó cuando el dedo hizo contacto con el hinchado clítoris. Dios, el hombre era letal. Reacia, alejó la mano y vistió los vaqueros.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó indecisa. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo después de lo qué había sucedido? Su cara se enrojeció de vergüenza. Debía de estar pensando que era una mujer ligera de cascos.

Inspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y siguió por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina. El maravilloso olor le dio muchísima hambre. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tomó una buena comida. Los tres hermanos la miraron cuando pasó por la puerta. Se quedó con los ojos bajados, tenía miedo de que Kurama les hubiera contado qué había pasado.

Menma se acercó y le pasó una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, horrorizada por su reacción. Seguramente, aún estaba bajo el efecto del orgasmo que tuvo hace poco. Estaba enloqueciendo. Se transformaba en una puta. Atraída por tres hombres.

—Estoy bien —dijo, alejándose de su toque.

Naruto le puso un plato delante.

—Te sirvo en un segundo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Su estómago rugió en respuesta.

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? —preguntó Kurama, con expresión pensativa.

—No lo recuerdo —contestó vagamente.

Intercambió miradas con sus hermanos y ella esperó no haber levantado más sospechas. Necesitaba desaparecer rápido, antes de que alguien descubriera donde estaba. O quién era.

Minutos más tarde, Naruto le llenó el plato de huevos y jamón.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando empezó a comer.

Kurama estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Asintió viéndola como comía: lo más rápido que podía.

—Baja la velocidad, cariño. Te vas a enfermar.

Acabó y dejó el tenedor en el plato. Naruto le puso delante un vaso de zumo de naranja, y ella, sonrió en señal de agradecimiento antes de beber la mitad del contenido.

Una fuerte llamada se escuchó en la puerta y Kurama frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién podría ser? —detuvo a Naruto y a Menma, que caminaban hacía la puerta.

—Esperen —ordenó—. No sabemos quién está fuera.

Todos se volvieron hacía donde estaba sentada Hinata, solo que ella había desaparecido. Kurama maldijo. Había huido asustada cuando escuchó la llamada.

—Voy a encontrarla —dijo Naruto. Su tono sugería que cuidaría a Hinata, mientras que Kurama y Menma resolvían la amenaza de fuera.

Sorprendentemente, la puerta se abrió y Shion Akuma se asomó.

—¿Estáis adentro? —gritó ella. Paró cuando vio a Kurama y a Menma.

Kurama se relajó. Shion era la sheriff del pueblo, y solía aparecer de vez en cuando, para ver cómo les iban las cosas. Alta, delgada y rubia. Todo lo que Hinata no era. Una vez, Kurama pensó que Shion podía ser ella, pero sus hermanos no compartieron su atracción.

Sacó su Stetson y entró en la cabaña. Le lanzó a Kurama una sonrisa insolente.

—¿No estás contento de verme?

Menma carraspeó y se sentó en el banco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Kurama, cruzando los brazos y adoptando una pose intimidante. Normalmente, no le importaba bromear con Shion, hasta coqueteaba un poquito. Pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora quería que se fuera lo antes posible.

Shion se deslizó en el banco, junto a Menma; levantó sus largas piernas y las apoyó en un taburete.

—¿Dónde está el tercer tonto? —preguntó, buscando a Naruto.

—Cerca —dijo Kurama.

Arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo otros comentarios.

—Vine para saber si vieron una joven, alrededor de veinte años, peliazul, bajita. Estamos investigando un posible rapto, pero podría haberse escapado. Encontramos el coche abandonado al pie de la montaña y verificamos el área. ¿No vieron nada?

Kurama negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacía Menma.

—¿No vieron nada, cuándo estuvieron fuera?

—Nada.

Volvió su atención hacía Shion.

—¿Crees que ella aún ésta por aquí?

—Lo dudo. Podía ser, si estuviera sola, pero no creo que llegaría hasta aquí. Chica de la ciudad, por lo que sé. Se piensa que estaría por aquí.

—¿Necesitas rastreadores? —preguntó Kurama, sabiendo que si no se ofrecía, parecería raro. Él y sus hermanos, ayudaban a localizar personas desaparecidas. El verano pasado, encontraron a una niña que se había perdido cuando salió del campamento de sus padres.

Shion negó con la cabeza.

—No. Como os dije, solo quise verificar la posibilidad de que alguien vio algo. Ni sabemos de quien es el coche. Kiba está intentando descubrirlo mientras hablamos. Puede ser que no haya tomado este camino.

Kurama quiso hacer más preguntas. ¿Qué habría hecho Hinata para que crean qué huyó y quién supuestamente la habría secuestrado? Pero sabía que esto solo despertaría las sospechas de Shion, porque los hermanos Namikaze siempre se mantenían apartados de los problemas de los otros. No se metían en los problemas de nadie.

—Bien, nos avisas si te podemos ayudar —dijo brevemente.

Shion se río, enrojeciéndose.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que eras más receptivo —dijo suavemente mientras se le acercaba, rozándole los brazos con sus pechos.

El se alejó, ansioso de que se fuera, para poder hablar sobre Hinata.

—Adivino que te veré por allí —dijo Shion, decepcionada. Se puso el Stetson y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Me avisaran si ven algo?

—Te avisaremos —dijo Kurama.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kurama expiró profundamente.

—Estaba buscando a Hinata —dijo, con las cejas fruncidas.

Giró y se fue rápidamente hacia el dormitorio, con Menma siguiéndolo. Cuando vio a Hinata en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, sintió una mano invisible apretando su corazón. Naruto, sentado a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda, pero ella ni siquiera percibía su presencia.

Kurama maldijo y se arrodilló delante de ella, cogiéndola por la mano.

—Cariño, escúcheme. Estás segura. Solo era nuestro sheriff.

Hinata levantó los ojos alarmada, llena de miedo.

—Ningún policía —murmuró aterrada.

—Ningún policía —asintió él.

—Prométeme —le pidió en un patético grito.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros —dijo Naruto, bajito—. No permitiremos que nadie te haga daño. _ Se relajó un poquito, inclinándose más hacia las caricias de Naruto. Kurama la tenía agarrada por la mano, y la acarició, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Escucha, cariño. Necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido aterrado.

—No. Ninguna pregunta. Por favor, déjenme ir. Necesito irme.

La mano de Naruto, que le acariciaba la espalda se paró, y al lado de Kurama, Menma se tensó. Kurama supo que tendría que ocuparse de todo. No podía dejarla escapar. No podrían mantenerla segura si huía.

Intercambio una mirada con sus hermanos. Estaban todos unidos en aquel caso. No la dejarían partir. Y no dejarían que alguien le haga daño.

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

—Cariño, puedes confiar en nosotros. No vamos a herirte. Y tampoco dejaremos a alguien que te haga daño. Pero tenemos que saber que está pasando. Que te hicieron.

El pánico llameó en sus ojos. El miedo llenó su rostro.

—N... n... no lo entienden —tartamudeó—. Nadie puede ayudarme. Nadie puede detenerlo y... y... él... —lo dijo como si hablara del mismo demonio.

—¿Quién, cariño? ¿De quién estás hablando? —susurró Kurama.

Balanceó la cabeza, su agitación aumentaba con cada segundo. Del otro lado, Naruto agitó la cabeza en una advertencia para Kurama, que la estaba empujado demasiado. Parecía a punto de romperse.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco? —dijo Kurama, aunque quería saber más, quería tener las respuestas de todas sus preguntas.

Naruto la acostó suavemente y la cubrió con la colcha.

—Estamos fuera, si nos necesitas —y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados antes de que salieran del cuarto.

Los hermanos entraron en la cocina, los tres con expresiones feroces.

—¿Qué quería Shion? —preguntó Naruto.

Kurama le contó rápidamente a Naruto todo lo que dijo Shion.

—¿Entonces, alguien la secuestró? —Preguntó Naruto, incrédulo—. No tiene ningún sentido. Si la habrían raptado, estaría dispuesta a contarlo e ir a la policía.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No tiene ningún sentido —dijo Kurama._ Es por eso que, no vamos a contar a nadie sobre Hinata, por lo menos hasta que sepamos toda la historia. Alguien la asustó de muerte. Un hombre. Un hijo de puta le hizo daño.

—Se siente atraída por nosotros —dijo Naruto—. Por los tres. Y esta confusa por la atracción que siente. Kurama asintió, y la satisfacción llenó su cuerpo. Después de una larga espera, finalmente encontraron la mujer con quien pasarían el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
